Telephony communication devices are typically associated with call logs. These call logs generally consist of a list of calls associated with the communication device. The calls may be differentiated as incoming, outgoing, or missed. In addition, the calls included in a call log may be identified by the called party, where caller ID information is available, the called telephone number, and the date and time of the call.
Particularly for users who handle a large number of calls, additional detail would be useful. However, there currently is no way for a user to check his or her own call log to find out the disposition of outgoing calls. Instead, current call logs only allow the user to see that an outgoing call was dialed, without providing information on the final status of the outgoing call.